


Heart shaped crop

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eugene is a little maso, F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Riding, Riding Crops, S&M, Virginity, Virginity Kink, but he doesnt know it yet, eugene lose control, he so cute, whipping/spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: No way in hell he’s ever going to let you approach him anymore if you tell him all about your femdom fantasies... Unless he has something to apologise for...





	Heart shaped crop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language

 

Heart shaped crop

 

 

You watched Eugene smile slightly when he saw Gabriel meet with Rosita and Siddiq. You knew he was heartbroken, but you couldn’t help it: you were glad Rosita didn’t felt the same toward him. Of course she was one of his good “friends”… or at least Eugene considers her his friend, even if she treated him horribly a few years ago with the whole Negan stuff. She kinda makes it up for it, started smiling to him and let him talk even when nobody cares… well, except you.

You never get to really talk to him, you were far too shy for that. What were you going to say? “Hey, I really want to ride your face while you’re tied up to my bed, then ride your cock and make you moan my name, beg me to let you cum and maybe I could slap your chubby cheek and make you call me Madam?” No way in hell he’s ever going to let you approach him anymore if you tell him all about your femdom fantasies.

You recently found a red heart shaped crop into the house you raid with Alden, along with a few other bdsm items. You hid them into your sport bag, then brought them right back home, hiding under your bed. Some nights, you play with the crop, imagining Eugene writhe under the cold touch of the red leather as you would trail the crop across his thighs, up to his ass, than the little helpless yelp he would let out as you slap him hard, leaving a cute heart shaped red mark on his bottom.

You imagine him grinding the bed, his hands tied up, exposed and embarrassed to be so turned on by your teasing, trembling as he waits for the next slap. God, if he knew... Unfortunately, your imagination isn't satisfactory anymore: you need to actually see him tied to your bed, naked, helpless and begging for more after you had left numerous red little heart marks on his bottom, thick thighs and back. Then you would slowly kiss and lick each one of them, hearing the man moan as you would ran your tongue in a much more intimate place.

You turn red when you noticed Eugene staring at you with a frown, probably wondering why you were looking at him with that smile on your face.

"Are you fine, Y/N? I hope you’re not pregnant too…”

You look at him with round eyes.

“Does I look pregnant?”

Your tone was making him nervous, but he still dared to reply.

“Well… you’ve been acting strangely lately: less patient, more clingy and your moods changed a lot. You seems quite happy to see me back, but at the same time I could sense you were angry.”

Of course you became worried when you heard he was missing, angry at Rosita when she left him alone in that barn, happy he came back alive, but also angry after you overheard his confession to that bitch.

“I simply hope you know who the father is…”

Without even thinking twice, you slap him hard across the face. It was so hard, it resonate in the street and you could swear even Michonne had heard it in her reunion room.

Eugene looks at you in shock, holding his cheek, and you immediately felt bad about it. At the same time, you loved the red mark you left on his face. It kinda felt like marking your territory.

“I… I’m sorry… I’m not pregnant, Eugene. I don’t even have a boyfriend, you know it…”

"Apologises accepted," he said with his monotone voice and his face return to his usual emotionless state, "Rosita can punch harder than you."

You can't believe he compared you to Rosita. You start yelling at him and crying.

"Is that why you're always around her, trying to catch her attention? She treats you like shit when I've always been nice to you! I can't believe I felt in love with someone like you!"

Eugene stayed silent, frozen in shock. He stutters:

"I... I deeply apologise. I didn't knew you harbored such feelings toward me. Socials interactions are obviously not my strength. Is there something I can do to earn your forgiveness?"

Your anger left as quicky as it came.

"I can ask you anything?"

"Affirmative."

A few moments later, you got Eugene tied up to your bed, wriggling uncomfortably and testing his restrains, looking hella anxious while you pull out your box of s&m toys from under your bed.

"Y/N... I... I know I agree to do anything you want to prove I deeply apologise for my recent behavior... but it is really what you want? Because I must admit this is not what I imagine when you said you wanted to slap me and I don't really..."

His sentence end in a yelp when you hit him on his thick thigh with your crop.

"I'm not good with pain..." his voice was trembling and you felt like a wolf about to eat his little scared sheep.

"Don't worry, there will be more pleasure than pain, I promise..." you said as you let the crop slide slowly up your captive's body, lifting his shirt a bit before going down to tease the inside his thighs. You heard his breath become deeper.

"This is crossing so much boundaries... Are you sure about that? You know there will be no going back..."

You took place between Eugene's legs on the bed. You lick your lips and runs your hands on his body.

"You mean going back to ignoring I even exist?" You says while you slowly cup the growing bulge inside his cargo, looking at the light red tint coloring his cheeks.

He looks at you with a sad pouty face, knowing he had hurt you more than he previously thought, shaking from your exploration on his touch-starved body. Your heart melts. He's so damn cute when he's acting all shy. Still holding the crop, you let your fingers gently caress his blushing cheeks and you smile.

"I'm really curious to see what's the deepest shade of red I can make you turn..." you didn't let Eugene reply and lean down to kiss him. He lets out a soft whimper as your hand on his crotch became more insistent. When you part, his face was bright red and he could form a coherent sentence anymore, stuttering about relationship, friendship, his sexual experience (or lack thereof) and his tendency to traditional/vanilla preferences in porn.

"You can't know if you hate it before actually trying it, don't you?" was your reply as you put down his pants to his knees before pushing them up to his chest, exposing his soft bubble butt. You tied his legs up to the head of the bed with his hands, delighted to feel him trembling under you. Once you made sure he could get free, you sit back on your heels to take a look at your prey.

You couldn't help it but laugh.

"Preferences in vanilla porn? Really? Look at you..." you said as you slide your finger on his leaking cock. "Hard as steel and already leaking even if I barely touched you." You hit him softly in the butt with the crop. "Come on sweetie, why you just don't admit you like femdom?"

He gulps loudly, gathering his courage.

"I... I admit I like strong women. Leadership is something I admire in any person, men or women, but I don't feel any kind of masochist tendencies. The only reason why I'm currently hard is because of your interest in engaging sexual activity with me, which never happened to me before. I'm slave to my animalistic urges and my body is craving contact, so am I... perfectly disposed to satisfy you any way you see fit."

You smile before slapping him hard on the butt with the crop, earning a yelp.

"Then, let's see if I can make your ass as red as your face, shall we?"

As you continue to hit him harder and harder, listening to his whimpers and cries, it become clear he actually enjoyed it. His cock bounce and pulse with each smack, leaking like crazy and harder than ever.

You only stop when his ass was bright red, but not enough to draw blood. Eugene was shaking and repeating over and over again how sorry he was to compared you to Rosita and hurting your feelings. You look down into the box and pull out a tube of vitamin E ointment. You pour a generous amount on your hand and start soothing Eugene's red bottom.

"It's ok now, I forgive you sweetheart... you had been a good boy..."

He slowly calm down, letting out moans as your caressing hand fondles his butt. He gasps when he felt your wet fingers slide playfully between his cheeks, rubbing against his entrance. You felt him tense under your touch.

"Y/N..."

He pulls against his restrains and looks away, unable to maintain eyes contact as you slowly push a slick finger inside him.

"Relax... It'll feel good, I promise."

He closes in eyes shut as you start your exploration of his inside, knowing very well where to found that feel-good place. Eugene's reaction to your discovery was breathtaking. Eyes shot open, body arching, pushing his bottom against your hand, moaning like a little slut and precum rolling down his shaft… it was quite a sight.

"See? Told you it'll feel good."

You reach into the box again and pull out a cock ring with a vibrating butt plug. You replace your finger with the plug, then attach the cock ring around his length and let Eugene get used to it.

"Is it too tight? I must admit, you're bigger than average down there..."

Breathing hard and sweating, Eugene looks down between his shaking legs and you could swear he was about to cry.

"I can endure the whipping and prostate playing, but cock ring? Really? You're gonna make me beg for release, aren't you?"

You smile at him as you untie his legs.

"That wasn't my intention, but it's an interesting idea. Actually, I just want to make sure you won't cum too fast, considering your lack of sexual experience. Virgins are known to have a very low stamina, I consider myself lucky you didn't cum already."

You let him put down his legs as you removed your panty, then climb on top of him, letting your pussy rub against his length before going up, one knee on each side of his face. You lift your skirt and watch him blushes furiously at the realisation of what you expect from him.

"Come on now, be a good boy and lick me. You want me dripping wet for your dick, doesn't you?"

He can't stop looking at you in awe as you lower your cunt to his face.

"Oh dear Lord, thank you for this meal..."

You giggle at his words, but quickly your giggles turn into moans as you feel him lap hungrily at your lady parts. He was not exactly good at it and lack of know-how, but his enthusiasm make up for that. He was devouring you like the juiciest peach, making out with your cunt and occasionally, you felt the flick of his tongue brushes against your clit. Gripping the headboard, you rock your hips against his hungry plush mouth, muttering encouragements and tips to help him drive you toward your orgasm.

"Good boy, good boy... lick there again... gently... that's good... you can suck on it a bit... oh yea that's it..."

No matter how fast he learns to please you with his tongue, it wasn’t enough to make you cum and you quickly became desperate to claim his v-card, feel his hot pulsing length stretch you open.

You stand up to straddle his hips, rubbing your now drenched pussy against his swollen cock. You marvel at the sight of the veins now very apparent on his manhood: the cock ring work like magic, this is going to be fun. You turn on the vibrations on his butt plug and he groans in delight. Looking back at his face wet from your juice, you slowly sit down on his thick dick, moaning at the feeling of fullness.

It was difficult to control yourself: Eugene wouldn't stop trusting up. You can see in his clouded eyes he's not there anymore, he's far away into wonderland. You slap him across the face, hard, to bring him back to earth and calm him down. It has the opposite effect.

"Oh god slap me again, I'm a dirty, dirty bad boy..."

You sat in his hips to make him stop moving, moaning at the feeling of the vibrations and his hard cock buried deep inside you. Eugene was still writhing under you and you wonder if he was even conscious of the situation or if the only thing left was his animal instincts.

"I know it's hard but you have to stop grinding up so I can ride you properly."

He didn't seem to heard a single thing you said. You try to slap him again, but he stops your hand and you didn’t have time to wonder how he got free, Eugene throws you off the bed, on the ground, and pin you down. His mind didn’t seems to work anymore because he didn’t remove the cock ring before entering you again, holding your legs open wide. The way he fuck you was the definition of wild, and you loved it. You couldn’t close your legs or push him away as he ravages you, groaning like an animal.

"Oh you feel good... so good..."

Trusting deep inside your dripping wet cunt, Eugene couldn't stop moaning and calling your name, his warm shaking breathe tickling your ear. You felt your stomach tighten and moan as you clamp around his cock, cumming hard. The intensity of your orgasm make you shiver and your eyes widen when you notice Eugene wasn’t slowing down. He still has the cock ring, so he can’t cum. You try to push him away to free him, but he was by far stronger than you. Being fuck so relentlessly after you just cum make your mind goes blank and you start seeing stars.

"Eugene... please..."

His strong hands were griping your hips so hard you're sure it will leave marks.

"Oh yes... you like that don't you? Begging for my cock now?" He breathes out in his brawl, his warm breath tickling your ear.

"Your plump pussy feel so damn good, I've never been that hard in my life..." the rest of the sentence were just groans and some more obscenities you never knew Eugene could say.

“Isn’t what you wanted? For me to pound your lustfully soft pussy until you can’t take it anymore? That’s why you used a cock ring, isn’t? Dirty, dirty girl…”

You felt like coming again, but it goes on and on, leaving you breathless as Eugene's rock hard length continue to pound inside you. He was not stopping; even as you come down from your high, he doesn't even slow down. You clawed at his back.

"Eugene... please… the cock ring..."

You gasp when he pulls out and the cock ring was gone in no time, then he buried himself back in your wet heat with a deep moan. He continues to thrust in you relentlessly, his whole body pinning you to the ground as he ravages you to his heart content.

“I have a huge load for you… Oh God I’m going to fill you, naughty girl… Want me to stuff your plump pussy with cum, don’t you?”

You couldn’t get free, waiting for him to blow his load inside you, your legs wrapped around his waist and begging for his cum.

“Oh yes baby! Give it to me!”

You can’t believe you could have another orgasm, but there it is. As you felt him pulse inside you, filling you with his warm baby-batter, your cunt clamps around his incredibly hard and thick cock. You weren’t pregnant before, but now for sure you were carrying Eugene’s baby and you kind of expect it was intentional. Once Eugene catches his breath, he lifts up your legs to your chest and slowly pulls out, watching in awe as his cum roll down between your cheeks.

“Was it ok?”

“Ok? It was wonderful!” you praise him, still breathless.

“So… so you accept my apologies then? I never should have compared you to Rosita, and I’m also sorry for hurting your feelings. Be confident I won’t ever let that happened again… I love you.”

You sit up to kiss him.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, same username !


End file.
